guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bluerask
Sig test Bluerask/Sig 23:06, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :^Sigfail testing again [[User:Bluerask|rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş]] 23:09, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::^ what he said [[User:Bluerask|rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş]] 23:12, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::: I NEED RC STALKER HELP D:"!!!!!!!! ::::Did you remember to check "Raw Signiatures"? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:16, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::: No forgot to subst it xD but now the accept button wont come up cuz my internetz are fail D:::::::::: ::::::I think all the html text might mess it up if you try it again. Copy this to get a fresh start (with span tags, which are evidently superior in some vauge way) rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:20, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Just using rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş atm it should work but again my preferences page won't fully load so I can't accept any changes. Clearwire is the worst isp ever. If you use excessive torrents or downloads they slow down your internet to like 1kb/s ::::::::: New test rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 23:29, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Potato 02:44, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :Mashed.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 03:37, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::Pillowy mounds of. --Shadowcrest 21:57, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::Ogawd stop turning me awn rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 22:59, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Stop asking me to sign here.-- 02:58, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :^My gay lover rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 03:03, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Beans Yhlothar. Welcome etc etc. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:35, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :Obaby. Btw no more mo/rt in the deep <_<rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 21:47, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::Do not worry: I now have a bugger screen so the skill menu doesn't overlap the countdown. I can make my templates into normal builds if given time ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 14:47, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::Obabi. kk I'll start reinstalling gws then rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 20:28, 9 September 2008 (UTC) happy birthday ^header. :) --Shadowcrest 18:23, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : Yay rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 21:51, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC)